


Healing Hearts

by OtterlyWasted



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: F/M, Hybern, Post-A Court of Frost and Starlight, Prythian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 12:48:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19426309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtterlyWasted/pseuds/OtterlyWasted
Summary: Feyre has opened an art exhibit to feature the artwork some of her students have been creating in the classes she teaches at her art studio. The morning after she wakes up to a surprise...Ok, here's the deal - I literally just wrote this and I meant to be working on something else. Honestly! I actually started this short story with another idea in mind. This is what came out however. I'm not sure how it happened or where it came from. But, um, I hope you enjoy!Set post-ACOFAS.





	Healing Hearts

I woke to the smell of bacon.

Letting out an appreciative sigh I stretched slowly and yawned before rolling onto my side to see my Mate walking into the room, carrying a breakfast tray and a grin.

“Finally, you’re awake,” he teased as I glanced out of the window at the sky and was surprised to see it was late morning.

“I didn’t think I would sleep so late,” I admitted, a little embarrassed as I sat up in bed, scooting backwards to lean against the headboard.

Rhys sat the tray on my lap once I was settled, then carefully sat at the end of the bed to face me, smiling gently.

“You were up late love, you have the right to sleep in on occasion. Besides, the gallery opening was an unmitigated success.”

I felt a blush touch my cheeks - because he was right. Upon inheriting the art studio nearly six months ago, Ressina and I had been reaching out to the community, offering lessons and space for people to express themselves, to work through their wounds with the use of art. Painting, sculpting, drawing, even weaving - whatever outlet let them process their pain and grieving and to find solace. It wasn’t just children anymore either, we had a large group of adults who joined us weekly as well.

A month or two ago I’d had an idea to exhibit some of the art, with the creator’s permission of course, and rented a gallery to do just that. We called the exhibit, _Healing Hearts_ , and somewhat to my amazement, it seemed as though almost the entire city had turned up for opening night last night. Instead of charging a ticket price we had donation bins - clothes, money, food, whatever anyone could or felt comfortable donating to the many non-profit organizations that existed in the city. It had been an unparalleled success, and Ressina and I had been nearly overwhelmed with the number of inquiries many of the guests had towards our classes.

The event had stayed open nearly until dawn and was packed almost to the very end, and Rhysand - Rhysand had stayed at my side through all of it, beaming with pride and love at me, and with such warmth towards his people who had welcomed him with open arms. There had been healing in last night for him, who still struggled with guilt over the attack Hybern had sent to Velaris close to a year ago. When we finally made it home I hadn’t been sure I would be able to sleep, the adrenaline of such an amazing night had still been coursing through me, but almost as soon as my head touched my pillows I was out. I had been up since dawn the previous morning though, so perhaps it was understandable.

Smiling at Rhys, I picked up my cup of tea, already with a splash of milk in it - Rhys knew me so well. Taking a sip I reclined back against the headboard, “Last night was amazing - I wasn’t sure anyone would want to see the art, some of it is difficult to look at, just with all of the emotions.”

Rhys nodded, understanding, “I think… seeing that other people feel that way, that other people are hurting and healing, it gives people hope.”

My throat tightened a little at his words, but I nodded in agreement. A moment of silence passed between us, a shared feeling of hope so precious it made my heart ache.

Then Rhys suddenly grinned at me again. “Though, I’m not sure you will be getting a lot of rest today, Mate.”

I arched a brow at him, confused, and he chuckled while raising a hand and snapping his fingers. Beside me a large stack of letters appeared, the envelopes all different colors, some of them elegantly addressed, others written in what looked like crayon, but every single one of them was addressed to the High Lady. Blinking, I picked one up and opened it, pulling out a folded letter, which I opened and began to read.

_\-----_

_To the High Lady,_

_I had the pleasure, and the honor, of attending the gallery opening last night._

_I’d heard of the classes you were offering, and didn’t think much about them. In fact they had seemed a little silly to me to be honest - perhaps a good idea for children, but not for adults. However my sister started attending a class or two of yours a few weeks prior and I thought she was foolish for doing so, but she convinced me to join her last night and see your gallery exhibit._

_I… find it difficult to express properly in words what the experience was like. Beautiful. Painful. Heart breaking._

_Heart healing._

_I hadn’t realized how much pain I was still in over the attack on Velaris, or the war with Hybern. How deeply the loss of friends and loved ones had affected me until I saw that pain mirrored in another’s artwork._

_It changed me._

_Thank you for the gift you have given this city, for the kindness you are offering so freely to a people so newly your own._

_Thank you,_

_Your’s truly,_

_Hyler Ryben_

_P.S. I look forward to attending one of your classes in the future._

\-----

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked up to meet Rhys’s gaze.

“Are they all…” I began to ask, my voice trembling.

His violet eyes were soft with kindness and love as he nodded, “All for you, just arrived this morning… and there are more arriving every hour.”

A tear escaped and rolled down my cheek, and Rhys leaned forward to wipe it away before cupping my face between both of his hands, holding my gaze.

“Feyre, you have done a very kind, wonderful, and beautiful thing. Never forget it, and never, for one second, believe that this world, that our people, that _I_ , am not richer for what you give all of us, each and every day.”

The tears fell freely then, and Rhys released me only long enough to move the tray aside before he pulled me into his arms. His lips brushed over my forehead, across my eyelids, on the tip of my nose, and then finally my mouth, kissing me long, and deep. I wrapped my arms around him tightly, pressing against him, kissing him back just deeply. I wasn’t sure how it was possible, but I swore that in those moments when I was kissing Rhysand, infinity happened, all of time and space, and through every single star-flecked minute of it, I loved him. Had always loved him, would always love him, till my very last breath and beyond - and I knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that he felt the same.

When finally we both drew back, breathing quickly, our foreheads pressed together, I could feel Rhysand smile as he said, “My beautiful Feyre…”

Sliding one hand up, I brushed my fingers over the curve of his face. “Do not think,” I said to him softly, “for one second that this world, that our people, that _I,_ am not richer for what you give us, Rhys, for what you have sacrificed for us.”

I felt his body tense, and then felt as he let out a deep breath and tightened his arms around me, holding me closer to his body. “Thank you,” he said after a long moment.

We sat together like that for a while, holding each other close, sharing our breath, our pain, our love… our hope.

For this moment I wanted nothing more than to be in his arms.

In a little bit I would read each and every one of those letters, and respond to all of them. Tonight I would attend the exhibit again and greet all of the fae who came to see the proof that a broken heart could heal, and tomorrow I would return to the art studio with Ressina and resume teaching classes to those still in need of healing.

Right now though… right now I sat curled up in the arms of my truest love, and reveled in how he, above all things, healed me.

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos, and otters.
> 
> Lots and lots of otters.
> 
> Feel free to share any of those! (Mostly the otters. <3)
> 
> -Otter


End file.
